ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Cuts Monsters
is the 2nd episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on July 15th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story636 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Girl Who Cuts Monsters" Synopsis The resemblance between Ultraman Geed and Belial has the public afraid of their new protector, making Riku question whether or not to use his new powers. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman with a sword is hot on the trail of marauding aliens. Plot Recovering from Skull Gomora's attack from the previous episode, Haruwo and his family are residing at a shelter when his niece, Eri, is seen lighting up a fire telepathically! The other refugees are startled to see that the girl is a pyrokinetic and Haruwo's family are forced to leave before they can become hostile. Shortly after leaving though, a girl brandishing a sword questions the populace of their whereabouts, only to be turned down by a rude refugee when he ask for money. The family decides to take up residence at a warehouse that belonged to Eri's grandfather, where Haruwo and Ryoko discuss Eri's pyrokinesis, (revealing that was her manipulation of it that caused the ice cream to melt in his shop the other day.) However after some time passes, Haruwo and Ryoko are shot at by a masked man who is targeting Eri! Eri fights back with her pyrokinesis, but in doing so, she exposes the man as a Dada in disguise! After being revealed, Dada shrinks Eri and takes her hostage, only to be confronted by the sword girl, who attacks him in order to save Eri! Elsewhere at REM's location earlier, Riku and Pega has finished moving into their new home, only for Pega to learn that Riku is officially refusing to transform into Ultraman Geed ever again, to which REM confirms that due to Geed's resemblance to Ultraman Belial, the public are now terrified of him and thus label him as a threat. While grousing though, Riku learns of Haruwo's moving and is abruptly cut off when Eri accidentally starts a fire. Fearing that something has happened to him, Riku and Pega go off to the warehouse to look for him, only for the Dada and the girl to run into him! Realizing that the alien has kidnapped Eri, Riku assists the girl in fighting off the alien and in the ensuing struggle, Riku manages to rescue Eri while Dada flees for his safety. Hiding inside of an abandoned factory, Dada is confronted by the mysterious man in black that summoned Skull Gomora. The man tells Dada that he knows he's after Eri's "Little Star" and that he should leave it alone, but Dada refuses, wanting its power for himself. Dada tries to fight back, but the man summons his own Riser and kills Dada with little effort. Realizing that someone else is will Eri as well, the man then takes his Red King and Gomora capsules and fuses with them once more, transforming into Skull Gomora again! Back at Riku's location, the woman reveals herself as "Toba Laiha" and explains that Eri's pyrokinetic abilities are due to her being a "Little Star." Before she can explain what a Little Star is to him though, the group are taken by surprised by the sudden reappearance of Skull Gomora! Taking Eri back to her family, Riku prepares to leave too, only to then become hesitant. Despite his unwillingness to become Geed due to the public's fear of him, Riku realizes that he's lying to himself. Knowing that he has the power to stop the beast, he knows what he must do. Going off on his own, Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed and once again confronts Skull Gomora during its rampage. At first, Geed is taken down by Skull Gomora due to the monster's newly revealed abilities, but just as the Fusion Beast is about to attack Eri (wanting to acquire her Little Star for itself) Geed manages to pull himself together and resumes wrestling with Skull Gomora. Realizing that Geed is trying to protect her and her family, Eri tries to help him by praying to the Ultra and with her additional strength, Geed destroys Skull Gomora once more with his Wrecking Burst. Afterwards, Eri's Little Star leaves her body and comes to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraman Leo! After Geed leaves though, Red King and Gomora's capsules are retrieved by the man in black, states to himself that he "got what he came for" and still needs 5 more capsules before proceeding to his next plan... Later, Riku meets up with Pega after his battle, only for the alien to be seized by Laiha, who demands to know who they are. Forced to tell the truth, Riku admits that he is Ultraman Geed, to which Laiha released Pega, promising not to tell anyone. Before leaving though, REM appears and informs them to return home. Back at the Observatory, Pega asks REM is she knows any info on the Little Stars, only for her to state that her information on the subject is prohibited. Lastly in a reassuring epilogue, With Eri's Little Star now in Riku's possession as Ultraman Leo's capsule, she has lost her ability to control fire, but is content will living a normal life once more, now with Haruwo having moved in with her family until he can resume work once more. As for Laiha, she has now moved into the Observatory with Riku and Pega, who have decided to name their new home, "Nebula House," much like their previous home. Sometime later though, Riku buys a book for Haruwo and unexpectedly runs into it's author, the man in black, who autographs the book with his name: Kei Fukuide. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes